The Path Of A Lone Fox
by CHIEF-117 -The Master Chief
Summary: What if a boy with the power to change the world was given the chance to do so, what if he realised who he really was, & What if he had the assistance of the greatest sword masters, slite bleach mix, second story from me so be gentle


**Good day to you, HAPPY!!!! people, its me CHIEF-117 & this is my second fic**_** "The Path Of A Lone Fox"**_** & im callin on you to give me some R&R.**

**CHIEF-117: So tell me you guys how does the first chapter shape up?**

**Kurenai: its not bad, Naruto's pretty cute *Giggle***

**Naruto: *Blushes* H-Hey d-dont call me cute**

**Kurenai: *Giggle* Ara why shouldnt i, u dont like it, hmm?**

**Asuma: Why are you toying with Naruto?**

**Anko: I think shes enjoying it Asuma & i agree, Naruto's just to cute**

**CHIEF-117: I could always make him extremely ugly *Evil Laugh***

**Anko/Kurenai/Yugao: NOOOOOOOO leave him like he is, we like him this way *Roll into defense around Naruto***

**Kakashi: Were losing some serious face arent we Asuma**

**Asuma: Nah Kurenai's crazy about me she'll never stop loving me**

**Anko: *Grins* Are you sure Asuma?**

**Asuma: Wha? *Looks towards Naruto* Kurenai COME BACK HERE!!!!, Naruto, ill get you if its the last thing I EVER DO!!!!! *Runs off after Naruto & co***

**CHIEF-117: Damn why cant i have woman swormed around me like that *Stairs at Naruto With Anko Kurenai & Yugao taking him away***

**Sakura/Hinata/Ino: I think we can manage that *Flashes there breasts***

**CHIEF-117: AHHHHHHHHHH FLAT CHESTS, except yours Hinata, theyre quite large, how do you conceal them like that?**

**Hinata: *Blushes heavily***

**Sakura/Ino: Well if you like them so big then make us big, your the writer damn it**

**CHIEF-117: Why would i do that for you two, your not even gonna have big roles in this story,**

**Sakura/Ino: *Slouches to the ground, turns into dust & blows away***

**Chief-117: But really Hinata how do you conceal them like that**

**Hinata: *Blushes* I-I H-Hide them w-w-with a s-sports b-bra C-C-Chief-chan *Fidgits with her fingers***

**CHIEF-117: Well would you come sit on my lap & do the disclaimer for me *She nods her head & does so***

**Disclaimer by my Lovely Hinata: N-Naruto is not owned b-b-ahhhhh d-dont suck so h-hard, Naruto I-Is not owned b-by me-ohhhhhhh t-that feels nice k-keep s-squeezing them p-please, N-Naruto is not owned b-by me or CHIEF-117 so call our l-lawyer's we have over 563. w-was that g-good enough my love?**

**CHIEF-117: it was perfect my dear, sorry for suckin on your breast to hard, now lets head to the bedroom whadda ya say?**

**Hinata: *Nods & grabs his hand dragging him to the bedroom* now we can be alone together my love *unzips her pants & unbuttons the rest of her top causing her breasts to jiggle***

**CHIEF-117: im 21 & shes 23, were perfectly overage, but the real question is, wouldnt you love to be in my shoes?**

**Hinata: W-Who are you talking to-AHHHHHHH, ohhhhhhh, mmmmmmm,**

***Camera zooms out & the door slams in your face* :::This animated short has nothing to do with, or portain to this story, they are completely unrelated to eachother, i only wish to get you fired up & i believe i have. Now erase your mind of this short & begin the REAL STORY:::**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**(9 Months Ago)**

"S-So this is what they were hiding from me" - The little boy spoke shakily

"Why would they hide this from me, this is the most important thing in my life & they keep it from me?" - The small boy said again anger laced in his words

"Fine if thats how its gonna be im done, im done with all of this, from now on im not gonna be a pushover from this day on, ill be known as Namikaze Naruto" - & From there he sheathed all three swords & placed them onto his back then sealed everything up & took off.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(Present Time)**

**(Hokage's office)**

"It seems Naruto hasnt arrived" - The aged man said while taking another puff on his pipe while looking thru his crystal ball

"Hokage-sama who will Naruto be paired up with" - Spoke the cyclops

"You will find out soon enough Kakashi" - The old man said

"Where is Naruto if i may ask Hokage-Sama?" - Kurenai asked

"Im sure he's on his way Kurenai or are you worried about him" - Asked the bearded smoker

"W-Why would i be worried about him" - Spoke the flushed red eye beauty, to which Asuma, Sarutobi, & Kakashi's minds spoke only one thing, -**BLACKMAIL**-

"I would appreciate it if you didnt talk about me behind my back" - A voice spoke from behind them

Everybody turned to see a boy whom was clad in a black shirt & pants with an orange stripe across the ends of the arms & pants, **(A/N: similar to Ebisu's cloth's)** with a black chunin vest, **(A/N: Even though hes not a chunin lol) **black sandles & black fingerless hand guards along with a black haori with white diamond's at the bottom, **(A/N: A captain's haori from bleach)** topped off with a mask, **(A/N: Vaizard Ichigo From Bleach)** & also they noticed the katana that was strapped to his back was quite large, for him that is

Everyone roled into a defensive stance around the hokage & kurenai was the first to respond "Who are you?" - She said, a tad scared that she didnt sense his presence before he arrived

"Oh am i scaring you, im sorry, let me take this mask off" - & Immediatley he did so hooking it to his waist on the right

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" - The old man asked

"Ive come to request training under either Jiraya of the sannin, special jounin Mitarashi Anko, or ANBU captain Uzuki Yugao. - He said annoyance clearly present in the sound of his voice

"Why, your going to be placed in a three man cell including a sensei whom would train you?" - This time Asuma spoke up curious as to why Naruto would want such a thing & why he was acting so serious

"As good as that sounds Asuma im not in the mood to be placed with the Uchiha or Haruno, they lack the proper strength & inteligence to even keep up with me when i would be better off alone without them or cyclops" - He said in a relitivly cold voice not bothering to acknowledge there shocked expression

"Tell me Naruto, why the sudden change, why are you so wound up, did something happen?" - The third spoke up again, shrugging off the shocked feeling

"I guess i can tell you if the cat & the bear leave" - Naruto said pointing to the ceiling of which they were both hiding. The hokage gave them a nod & they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke

"Now tell me, whats wrong Naruto" - Sarutobi said sitting down in his chair along with everyone else sitting on the couch's

"I know everything" - He said looking directly into the third's eyes

"What do you mean" - The aged man asked almost fearing what he was about to say

"I know that twelve years ago the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi no kitsune into me & i also know that said Hokage is my father plus i also know about my mother along with my family heirlooms" - He said unloading all fours at everyone present in the room. after what seemed to be hours the hokage cleared his throat & attempted to speak

"H-H-How did you f-find out about that Naruto?" - He asked, on the verge of tearing up

"I know because i snuck into your office nine months ago & took the information with me back to my apartment, note that all of those items belong to me so i didnt steal it from you" - He said as he reached into his vest & searched for something until he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he then took one out & put it into his mouth then reached into his vest again searching for his lighter of which he left at home.

Sighing he looked up at Asuma & asked "Have a light" Asuma nodding Naruto walked towards him to attempt to light it up, that is until kakashi reached to take the cigarette away from him only to be caught, & bent over with Naruto standing on his back, both hands caught in a string he looked at Asuma again & he lit it up for him, taking a puff Naruto reached down into kakashi's pouch & pulled out the all to familiar orange book then jumped off.

"This is punishment for trying to take away one of my lesser pleasures in life cyclops, ill be sure to take good care of it for you but you wont be getting it back" - He said with an evil grin, & with that he placed the book in his own pouch & sat down on the couch directly next to Kurenai, whom was a bit fidgity when sitting next to him

"So, if you have your father's scroll's & i would say you have his tri-kunai am i correct in saying that you've learned a few technique's" - The hokage asked with a raised eyebrow

& As soon as he said that Naruto appeared behind him in a yellow flash & formed a first stage rasengan, then powered it down & reappeared on the couch

"I dont know what your talking about" - He said relishing in the awkwardness of the situation,

"Well i guess i'll need to explain then" - He said recieving multiple nods from everyone present

"Well lets see, nine months ago i planned on playing a prank on jii-chan but he had already gone home for the night, so i went in to his record's room thats hidden in the bottom right droor & being the curious boy that i am i looked up my parentage to see of whom i had been givin life by, & to my suprise i find out that the fourth hokage is my father, MY FATHER!!, & then i learn, that after my life of horror in this village that i have a living parent, my mother, though she's a prostitue you should have told me that she was alive you wrinkly old fool - He said aiming right at the Hokage

*Sniff* *Sniff* "Im so so sorry Naruto, i thought i could protect you from everyone, i thought they would give you the proper respect, im so sorry" - The old man said, crying to himself

*Sigh* "i dont care about that anymore so stop crying Jii-chan" - He said with the lightest of smiles

"Well anyway, i have a question for you Kakashi" - He spoke again, this time looking directly at kakashi

"What is it Naruto?" - Cyclops asked

"Is Rin's old apartment still standing?" - The boy asked seeing the shocked expressions yet again **(A/N: Why does he keep skocking everyone)**

"No Naruto, they were torn down years ago, after she was pronounced dead there was no reason to keep them up" - Sarutobi confirmed

"Very well then, take a look at this" - He said handing Kakashi a scroll

"W-What is this Naruto" - Kakashi asked again & got a motion from Naruto to open the scroll while lightly snickering, Kakashi formed the proper hand signs & attempted to un-seal the contents,

*Poof* "Mmmmm are we there already Naruto-Kun, eep" - The woman moaned, then screamed as she was caught off guard by everyone present

"H-How i thought you were k-k-killed on a mission" - Kakashi said tearing up

"Its ok Kakashi, im here, im alive, everything's alright" - She cooed as she wrapped him into a hug

"Well then, now thet that's taken care of Rin will be staying at the Namikze manner until she see's fit to find her own accomidations, or she wish's to seek shelter with someone else" - He said, confirming everything the Hokage needed to know about there long lost shinobi, with everything accomplished he put his cigarette out & prepared to leave

"Well if im not needed for anymore questioning ill be heading out now" - He said raising off the couch, then putting the sake away he went to put his mask on & started to leave until

"Wait, Naruto where are you going?" - Sarutobi asked still lost on the previous track of thought

"Im going to the team placements room of course" - Naruto replied stopping halfway towards the door

"But what about your request?" - Sarutobi asked again

"You never would've granted my request for a personal teacher the way i am now, ive still got a way's to go before you'll accept that" - He said not bothering to face them, & with that he disappeared in a vortex of lightning

"H-Hokage-sama what was that just now?" - The copy nin asked

"I believe that was either the Fourth Hokage reincarnated or that was the real Naruto" - The Hokage said regret mounted in his voice

Everyone staired at the spot he had been in & sighed, life was going to be different with Naruto knowing the truth,

"_Naruto-Chan is so strong *Giggle*" _- Rin thought

**(Back in the class room)**

An approaching dust cloud alerted the blond that his 2nd annoyance's was coming.

"SLIDE" "FIRST" - They said while panting from the exaustion in the doorway

**(A/N: Insert there argument here, i really dont want to write it, it scares me *Shivering*)**

A glance to there left & they saw there precious Sasuke-Kun, running up to his desk Sakura asked first

"G-Good morning Sasuke-Kun, c-can i sit with you? _"Shannaro, im getting Sasuke-Kuns first kiss today"_ - She Said/Thought

"NARUTO get out of the way so i can sit next to Sasuke-Kun" - Scarecrow growled **(A/N: Harsh Ha Ha)**

"No way pig Im sittin next to Sasuke-Kun" - Pinky said

"Who would want to sit next to your ugly forhead grrrrrrrr" - Scarecrow said, & by that time everyone that was part of the club were fighting over who would sit next to Sasuke-Kun

"Im sittin here & im not movin so go sit somewhere else" - The blonde spoke in the coldest tone possible

The whole club Stopped & it was a little like this

LRSK Club Server 9.0 **(A/N: If you figured out what LRSK means you get some cake Lmao)**

You have all chosin to sit by Sasuke-Kun today ::ERROR:: ::ERROR:: blond menace interruption, attempting to remove, ::UNSUCESSFUL:: blond is frightning ::ADVISE EXTREME CAUTION:: ::ADVISE RETREATING IMMEDIATLY:: ::VIRUS INFECTION DETECTED:: ::RETREAT OR BE INFECTED BY COOTYS:: **(A/N: if your not the smartest person this latest paragraph is not a virus, repeat IT IS NOT A VIRUS!!!! its comedy & sorry but i couldnt think of anything better than cootys)**

& so the LRSK club (Ran to other seats away from the blonde)

"So, what are you doin here deadlast?" - Growled a red striped boy

"Anybody hear that? i thought i heard a noise" - Chuckled the blond to which a couple other's laughed along with him, not bothering to see the anger heighten from Kiba

"Im a Konoha nin also Kiba cant you see the headband" - He said dryly

"Man Naruto, your really kickin up the dirt" - Chouji commented, well if you can say stuffing & chattering are a form of talking **(A/N: LOL)**

"It would appear that you have changed somewhat Naruto" - The Uchiha said with a cold exterior **(A/N: Like he's got any other 'exterior')**

"Everyone, ehem, EVERYONE!!!, please take your seats & i will tell you which team's you will be placed on" - Iruka said, & so everybody shuffled to there seats in wait of there team placement

Team 1...**(Dont Care)**

Team 2...**(Dont Care)**

Team 3...**(Dont Care)**

Team 4...**(Dont Care)**

Team 5...**(Dont Care)**

Team 6...**(Dont Care) ** **(A/N: At least im being honest with you)**

Team 7...Inazuka Kiba, Akamichi Chouji, & Haruno Sakura, (Cue her face pancake on the desk)

Team 8...Namikzae Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, & Nara Shikamaru (Cue Hinata's tomato impersination)

Team 10..Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, & Aburame Shino, (Cue the squeal from hell)

"Your sensei's will arive immediatly" - & With that Iruka left the room, quite quick actually **(A/N: Whatever for?)**

**(5 minutes later)**

"Team ten with me" - A big burly bearded man came in calling to the three, the team called, they quickly headed out

**(2 minutes later)**

"Team eight with me" - A soft feminine voice called, Naruto turned to face the same red eyed woman of whom he saw earlier, but when she had called them she had caught Naruto off guard, thus blurting out a small giggle, & with that the team vanished from the room

**(Exaclty 2 hours, 3 minutes, & 53 seconds later)**

"Team seven, my first inpression of you is, a strange one, meet me on top of the roof" - Kakashi said & disappeared in a cloud of smoke

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHIEF-117: Well everyone this is chapter one, sorry for not updateing my other story '**_**An Angels Light**_**' but ive had a few dilema's, either way here is the first chapter of this story called '**_**The Path Of A Lone Fox**_**' , & i apologise for any grammer error's im a noobie here so please bare with it**

**Naruto: not bad, it looks like it might be pretty long, for you that is**

**Hana: There he is, lets get him, (Chasers consist of Kurenai/Anko/Yugao & Hana)**

**Naruto: AHHHHHHHHHH *Runs away from the screeming women***

**CHIEF-117: Well here it is everybody please make sure to leave reply's id like to here them, oh & im not really going off the deep end, (In regards about 'LRSK' & such) im just writing a story that i think you'll like & everyone else will like**

**Hinata: Oh Chiefy *Insert seductive voice***

**CHIEF-117: It seems im wanted elsewhere, later everybody take care, oh & dont expect a pronto update im going to need time with this one, bye *Runs towards the bedroom***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Story chapter post date, Tuesday, april 07, 2009, at exactly 3:17 CDT, this has been a national weather service alert,_


End file.
